This invention relates to fencing, and more particularly to a fence assembly for connecting fence rails to fence posts and fence rungs to fence rails
One common technique for mounting metal fencing is to anchor sockets to the ground, insert posts into the sockets, and placing caps on the tops of the posts. Typically, the formation of a fence requires labor intensive assembly as well as the use of multiple tools. Connection of the rails to the posts is tedious and time consuming, as is the interconnection of successive rungs to the rails Moreover, construction on uneven terrain is often particularly complex, even requiring a customized structure and special skills.
Various scaffolding and wall structures have been proposed heretofore including collars or brackets having a horizontal support surface for supporting a horizontal member. Extending upwardly from the support surface is a locating stud for reception in the horizontal member. Separate set screws are required to lock the collar or bracket in position on the vertical post. The studs may be formed integrally with the collars or brackets, or can be secured by means of welding or the like. For further information concerning the structure and operation of such scaffolding, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,113,196, 2,118,467 and 3,304,683.